Inmortal
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: Año nuevo, Song fic HitsuKarin. Toushiro Hitsugaya, joven empresario, enamorado secretamente de su vecina Karin Kurosaki ¿Se atreverá a ser inmortal en su corazón? ¿Se quedará con el "y que hubiera sucedido"? Esa fiesta en el Pent House le dará la respuesta, debía decirselo... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! HitsuKarin / TouRin en toda la extensión


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece, si no Karin y Toushiro estarían juntos en este momento del manga, haría un personaje para mí en el manga y me pondría en el junto a mi Yukio *w* Ya sabríamos más sobre Masaki, la dimensión del Rey y Bya-kun no estuviera tan herido Dx Pero no, Bleach es de el máximo Troll Tite Kubo sama o _ o. Así mismo "Inmortal" es de Erre way y etc. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y porque amo esta pareja._

_Yes, ya lo se, debo muchas actualizaciones –y aun no es año nuevo – ¿Qué más da? Ya tengo este One-shot / Song Fic escrito así que lo subí, para quien me quiera matar por lo primero, aún no subir mis continuaciones, solo lea mi perfil, ahí tengo mis aproximados para TODOS mis fanfics, además de que muy pronto andaré subiendo mis nuevas ideas –son demasiadas y yo, aun sigo castigada XD –jajaja ok ya e_e las/los dejo leer_XDDD

* * *

**Inmortal**

…

…

**Sonfic HitsuKarin**

…

…

**One-shot**

…

**Capítulo Único**

…

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

…

…

* * *

La noche de navidad debería de ser más alegre, después de la cena y el recalentado de noche buena, pero para ese chico, Toushiro Hitsugaya, cabello blanco, ojos aguamarina, cuerpo esbelto con buena figura, piel ligeramente bronceada y un entrecejo aparentemente siempre fruncido… no era así; varios días seguidos de celebración, todos fuera de su casa, lejos de su propio espacio y… lejos de ella.

La familia de aquel albino se concentraba en Tokio para las fechas especiales, fechas en las que su cumpleaños estaba incluido, curioso que haya nacido cuatro días antes de noche buena, el 20 de diciembre y, si quería mantener su departamento a salvo, debía ir un día antes a aquella capital nipona, aunque eso significara no ver a esa chica en una semana, una muy pero muy larga semana lejos de Karakura y esa extraña pero asombrosa chica, Karin Kurosaki, a quien desde hace tres años conocía, quien desde hace tres años era su vecina y quien desde hace tres años… lo tenía perdidamente enamorado.

Marco tu número, espero,

Me duele pensarte,

Ya van mil veces

Te escucho y no puedo hablarte

Lo primero que llegó a hacer en el departamento fue lo mismo que siempre hacía, sacó su teléfono celular encriptado, uso marcación rápida y esperó los tonos suficientes, aun sin encender una sola luz en su apartamento, ambas maletas un poco delante de la puerta de entrada, caminó a ciegas por el lugar, su hogar, lo tenía memorizado después de todo; toma asiento en su sofá individual, los tonos de la bocina del celular retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez, lo que más se podría diferenciar en aquel lugar son esos brillantes ojos turquesa con cierto brillo de inseguridad.

–¿Hola? –la voz femenina retumba en los oídos del albino, su garganta se cierra ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? Toushiro siempre fue muy seguro de sí mismo, su voluntad inquebrantable fue lo que lo llevó a su actual puesto y ella, con solo ese ¨Hola¨ lo dejaba sin habla.

Siempre era así, había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas que le había hecho, todas iguales, el se quedaba mudo, diez segundos más y el colgaba, luego… el silencio.

–Demonios.

Otra noche triste

Te cuelgo y me pierdo

Otra noche oscura

Me muero en el sueño

Deja caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, oculta sus ojos gracias a su antebrazo y sigue maldiciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría esa situación? Odiaba sentir todo ese ¨amor¨ por la azabache y, no podía seguir así… sabía a la perfección que no era el único interesado, hace tres semanas había intentado tener un detalle con la chica que vivía precisamente en el apartamento de enfrente; mientras tenía un debate mental entre entregar o no aquel oso de felpa negro con un lazo rojo en su cuello, alguien bajaba en el elevador del edificio lo alarmó, tocó la puerta y corrió a entrar a su apartamento para mirar por la péquela rejilla de su puerta, el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba de pie.

La puerta se había abierto, dejando ver a una joven de aproximadamente veintiún años, piel blanca, rasgos finos, labios y mejillas rosadas, cabello negro sujeto en un bucle alto con algunos cabellos sobresaliendo de él, dos mechones largos hasta su cintura enmarcando su rostro, precisamente el tamaño de su cabello cuando lo llevaba suelto, consiguiendo así que sus orbes de tono ónix líquido, llamativos a la vista resaltaran. Llevaba puesta una blusa larga hasta poco debajo de sus glúteos de gasa roja, un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo con un listón dorado en su cintura, enmarcando su bella figura, zapatillas de tacón bajo rojo charol, maquillaje sencillo, solo sombras negras ligeras en sus parpados y un poco de gloss rojo en los labios: simplemente un ángel.

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Seria tu chico ideal

Te amaría hasta el final

En aquella ocasión la sonrisa en el rostro del albino, por la sonrisa que ella había puesto gracias a el oso, se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó, gracias a que un chico de cabellera rubia con una rosa roja, era su cita, el chico que vivía en el apartamento sobre el suyo, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, un año mayor a Karin y a él, sin duda interesado en la morocha ¿Y quién no lo estaría? La Kurosaki era hermosa, más no era por eso que Toushiro estaba interesado en Karin, ella también era inteligente, audaz, fuerte, independiente, divertida, amable a su manera, con cierto humor negro que le encantaba, simplemente una chica maravillosa, la cual en poco tiempo conquistó al albino sin remedio alguno.

Las veces que la había visto salir, ya era a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante ¨Espada¨, a su escuela, la universidad ¨Seireitei¨ de Karakura o a ver a su familia que también vivía en la ciudad, se veía bellísima y eso que vestía informal, era la única chica que había conseguido que bajara o desviara la mirada aguamarina que tenía ¡Maldita cobardía! Si tan solo…

–Si tan solo supiera cómo llamar tu atención, Karin.

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Seria tu chico ideal

Me sentiría inmortal

Cuatro días siguiendo su rutina aburrida impuesta gracias al paso de los años, ocupando sus ratos libres para pensar en alguna solución a su ¨miedo¨ o solo pensar en ella y es que ella, esa morocha no era una delicada princesa, si algo tenía ella era un carácter decidido, decía las cosas como eran, ellos dos eran _como el fuego y el hielo_; Toushiro Hitsugaya era la clase de chico que siempre sigue las ordenes que se le imponen, de actitud seria y exigente, todo un prodigio pues solo con 21 años, es uno de los cabecillas de la empresa ¨Gotei 13¨, ya que con solo diecisiete años había terminado su carrera de Administración de empresas, todo un record el cual no tardó en ser reconocido apropiadamente: esa era la razón principal de que se mudara de Tokio a Karakura y que su mundo diera un vuelco de 180 grados.

–Disculpa, Hitsugaya-kun –una voz femenina lo trajo de vuelta, Momo Hinamori, una de sus vecinas y la mejor amiga de la azabache pese al choque total de sus actitudes y personalidades tan distintas, se llevaban bien… tal vez incluso para el había una oportunidad para entrar a la vida de la morocha.

–Dime, Hinamori –Toushiro mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras subía al elevador al tiempo que la bajita chica castaña.

–Me preguntaba si… si Karin-chan… ¿No te han comentado nada de la fiesta del edificio en el salón del Pent House del edificio? –el albino negó, claramente había escuchado el nombre de su vecina entre los balbuceos nerviosos de Momo, quien soltó un suspiro para relajarse un poco –oh ya, bueno. Varios de nosotros organizamos una reunión de año nuevo y solo quería avisarte que estas invitado, Karin-chan pensó que era una excelente idea que fueras, pero seguro se le ha olvidado comentarte –el elevador se detuvo un piso debajo de donde la morocha mencionada y el peli blanco Vivian –bien, ojala asistas, será a partir de las ocho de la noche, con permiso Hitsugaya-kun, aquí bajo.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de la castaña, más el él estaba presente aquel sentimiento de ¨yo todo lo puedo¨ creciendo de a poco… ella había pensado en el.

Llega la noche

Repito el llamado en secreto

"Hola ¿Quién habla?"

Tu voz y mi miedo de nuevo

Casi en el momento en el que el elevador llegó a su piso, las puertas se abrieron, sus pies estaban inquietos y casi pareciera que corría a su apartamento, no contaba con que se encontraría en el pasillo con la morocha, quien al encontrarlo de frente colocó en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa por aquel inusual encuentro.

–Ho… hola Toushiro.

–Buenas… Kurosaki… –desvió la mirada de los orbes ónix de la chica, quien suspiró ligeramente por tal acción, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

–Oye, acababa de ir a buscarte a tu casa, que loco… pero ya que estas aquí… –hizo una pausa y frunció sus labios a la par que colocaba sus manos en jarra sobre su cintura –primero que nada, te he dicho que me llames Karin, no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, se escucha demasiado formal, como si fuéramos completos desconocidos y nos conocemos desde hace tres años.

–Está… está bien Karin… –los nervios se lo comían vivo, ante la pronunciación de su nombre en los labios del peli blanco un muy suave sonrojo se coloreó en las mejillas de la chica de cabello lignito, más sonrió alegre.

–Bien, así está mejor Toushiro. Ahora ¿Ya escuchaste de la fiesta de año nuevo en el Pent House? –se escuchaba natural, gracias a dios había aprendido a controlar sus nervios, lo primero que había hecho al leer el mensaje de Momo segundos atrás había sido salir de su casa con dirección al elevador ¡Maldita sea! Ella debía decirle primero pero no se había atrevido… bueno, había dicho una pequeña mentirita blanca, pero si le decía "oye, leí el mensaje de mi amiga que decía que te acababa de decir de la fiesta a la que te quería invitar, así que salí a buscarte" sonaría a acosadora… –pues si no estás muy ocupado te quería invitar ¡Digo! Todos los del edificio lo están, así que tú también –estúpida lengua que por los estúpidos nervios, la hacía hablar de más.

–Si… gracias… –maldita sea, era el momento perfecto para invitarla a que fuera con él y su garganta se tenía que cerrar por temor, seguro lucía como un completo idiota.

–Está bien, eso era todo –iba a regresar a su apartamento más cambió su dirección girando sobre sus talones hacia las escaleras junto al elevador –yo iba… hacia allá jeje… permiso Toushiro, cuídate… –si el peli blanco no hubiera estado tan ¨entretenido¨ con sus cavilaciones y sus pies, hubiera notado el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha la oji negra, quien con aquella despedida parecía estar huyendo de ahí.

Dulce nena linda

Te cuelgo y me pierdo

Soy el más idiota

Me quedo en silencio

–Estúpido, estúpido ¡Estúpido! –llegó el oji turquesa a su departamento, arrojó su maletín y se maldijo ¡Desperdició una excelente oportunidad para invitarla a salir!

Alborotó su blanquecina cabellera con sus manos, tenía que cambiar eso, mantener viva su seguridad al momento de hablar con ella, no podía volver a portarse como un idiota con ella o frente a ella, no podía perder a Karin, la única chica que en su vida lo había puesto en aquellas situaciones, no señor, y en la fiesta de año nuevo debía ver como lo conseguiría, vería cómo pero le diría a la Kurosaki lo que sentía; fue a la cocina por una botella de agua y de ahí a su habitación, abrió de par en par su armario y buscó un atuendo para la siguiente noche, la última del año, la noche que le diría sus sentimientos a la dueña de su corazón, la noche que le pondría fin a ese maldito miedo presente en su garganta.

…

La morocha había bajado por las escaleras al piso debajo de donde vivía, justo al apartamento de su amiga del alma Momo Hinamori, pensando en que por lo menos en esa ocasión pudo cruzar más de cinco palabras con el sin que el saliera corriendo de ahí, nunca había podido darle nombre a aquello, tal vez simplemente no le caía bien, pero a ella… ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Tocó frenéticamente la puerta del departamento de la castaña, quien abrió un poco aturdida por el sonido, observando a una muy nerviosa Karin, así que lo entendió todo.

–Pasa –le indicó y dio paso, ella simplemente se limitó a entrar y suspiró para tranquilizarse –hablaste con él –aseguró, la de orbes ónix solo asintió un par de veces –Deberías de decirle lo que sientes, creo que el también siente algo por ti Karin-chan, además… es raro verte nerviosa… –confesó y se encogió en hombros.

–¡Como no estar nerviosa! Toushiro es un genio, seguro tiene muchas chicas tras el…

–Pero nunca ha salido con nadie –argumentó en contra su amiga.

–No sé si seré la indicada, nunca luzco linda, por lo que NUNCA se fijaría en mi.

–Entonces cambiemos eso –Momo sonrió cálidamente, si podía hacer algo por su mejor amiga, lo haría, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer, ella le había ayudado a superar ese temor que tenía, a superar su corazón roto por su exnovio Aizen Sosuke, le había enseñado a ser fuerte por su propio mérito y… le había ayudado a salir actualmente con el lindo de Yukio –para la fiesta lucirás hermosa, aunque necesitaré un poco de ayuda –tomó su celular y marcó algunos números, los ¨refuerzos¨ quienes prácticamente eran sus amigas y familia de la azabache:

Rukia Kurosaki antes Rukia Kuchiki, la actual esposa del hermano mayor de Karin, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Zangetsu oh Yuzu Kurosaki, la hermana de la morocha, Nelliel Jeagerjaques, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ururu Abarai, Inuoe de Cifer -antes Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck , Ururu Tsumugiya, Inuoe Orihime -, amigas de toda la vida de Momo -quien por cierto es cuatro años mayor a Karin, aunque no se le noten -, quienes gustosas acudieron al llamado de la castaña.

–Sin duda te veras hermosa Karin-ne chan –comentó la castañita de su hermana quien fue la primera en llegar seguida de su cuñada… después de todo, arreglar a su hermana era algo nuevo, al igual que el hecho de que le gustara un chico.

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Seria tu chico ideal

Te amaría hasta el final

–¡Taichou! ¿Dónde se metió? –escuchó en la fiesta y maldijo el momento en el que tomó el teléfono para pedirle algún consejo a su tía Matsumoto Rangiku, usar las palabras ¨ayuda¨, ¨chica¨ y ¨fiesta¨ en una misma oración con ella, era un enorme dolor de cabeza que le cobraría toda la noche, sin duda alguna su plan se había arruinado por completo.

–Maldita Matsumoto –siseó por lo bajo, no tenía porque venir a ¨asegurar¨ el futuro feliz de su sobrinito el ¨querido Taichou¨ como lo llamaba de cariño, al parecer de Toushiro era innecesaria su presencia, pero lo peor de su ¨adorada¨ tía -sarcasmo más claro que nada-, era que si una idea se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que le quitara esa idea de la mente, más si de por medio había una fiesta y alcohol involucrados.

–Linda noche Toushiro –salió de su monólogo mental y se giró a ver al dueño, mejor dicho dueña de aquella voz, era Karin, con un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, una chamarra blanca a tres cuartos de manga, zapatillas de charol del mismo color que el vestido, el cabello peinado en una trenza de lado baja, con sus característicos mechones en su rostro, un poco rizados en las puntas, su rostro particularmente hermoso, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas natural, gloss de labios rosado pastel, sombras blancas suaves y delineador muy suavemente dibujado.

–Karin… –pasó saliva pesadamente el albino, en un esfuerzo por hablar.

–Lo sé, me veo un tanto estúpida, aún no me acostumbro a llevar puesto un vestido –bromeó la morocha con su típico toque de sarcasmo, soltando de por medio una risilla, para entregarle una copa de sidra con un pañuelo lleno de doce uvas al peli blanco.

–Para nada… te vez muy hermosa –sí, eso fue muy, pero muy espontaneo.

Tomó las uvas y la copa mientras se regañaba mentalmente de sus palabras, aunque esta vez había dicho algo, había hablado de más, por su parte la oji negra se sonrojó violentamente, así que mordió su labio para poder disimularlo aunque sea un poco.

–Bueno, tu también te vez muy apuesto Toushiro –el atuendo que el mencionado llevaba era un pantalón de mezclilla clara, zapatos de vestir negros de punta cuadrada, una playera de manga larga color gris oscuro con cuello redondo, un chaleco de vestir blanco, mismo color que tenía su pantalón, la bufanda que llevaba a un solo giro alrededor de su cuello y su cabellera, esta última un tanto alborotada –me alegra que hayas venido y… que hayas invitado a tú… –no sabía cómo llamarla ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Familiar tal vez?

–Tía. Mi abuela se casó de nuevo ya algo mayor y tuvo a mi tía Rangiku, aunque siendo sincero es bastante extraño tener a una tía solo siete años mayor que tú –al menos en esta ocasión estaba relajado, un punto para su alocada familiar, no le reclamaría… tanto.

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Sería tu chico ideal

Me sentiría inmortal

–Es mejor que tener un padre que se porta como un chiquillo –la de cabello oscuro señaló dentro a un hombre que aparentaba alrededor de los cincuenta años, jugando con sus uvas y atacando de vez en vez a un chico alto de cabellera anaranjada con un ceño fruncido, buscando ¨algo¨ con la mirada a la vez que era reprendido también por una mujer bajita de cabello corto negro y orbes violeta brillante –si no está molestando a Ichi-nii o a Rukia-ne, está haciéndose el tonto.

–Luce divertido.

–Lo es, hasta que inmiscuye a Yuzu o a mí en esos juegos, oh cuando se pasa de la raya… –suspiró y pasó al lugar del balcón que no podía verse desde dentro del Pent House – a veces me gustaría que aceptara que ya crecí.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el albino… extraño que por tan lunática conversación se haya relajado por completo.

–Tanto Ichi-nii, el de cabello naranja, como el viejo no aceptan que soy mayor ya, incluso a veces quieren que me regrese a casa… –Hitsugaya dejó de respirar por unos segundos, hasta que ella completó su oración –pero eso es algo que no sucederá. Aunque tengo que ocultarles unas cuantas cosas.

El viento sopló, en aquel balcón con vista a la ciudad, el paisaje hipnotizaba más lo único más bello que la vista de la luna menguante para el chico de cabellera blanca, era la chica a su lado, con sus mechones negros bailando con el viento, sus mejillas con un tono carmesí y una sonrisa ligera, para él, simplemente no había nada mejor que eso, por esa y mil razones más, Toushiro quería mantener su valentía y decirle a la chica de orbes ágata que la amaba totalmente.

–Karin yo te… –más la mencionada continuó hablando.

–Como el hecho de que hay un chico al que estoy segura, amo con locura –balde de agua caliente -en su caso -, para el de mirada aguamarina, quien se congeló a sus palabras, por lo que ella siguió hablando, de nuevo… –Momo me dijo que lo invitara a salir, que seguro el sentía lo mismo por mi, más no he tenido el valor… debo verme estúpida en estos momentos, seguro a ti nunca te ha pasado, seguro tu nunca has tenido ese problema.

–Te equivocas –respondió hasta un poco frío.

–Lo digo en serio Toushiro.

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Seria tu chico ideal

Te amaría hasta el final

–Yo también, si he sentido ese miedo del ¨y si no…¨más, te aconsejo que no te dejes guiar por el temor o lo perderás, justo como yo lo hice… –el de cabello blanquecino jugó un poco con su copa y el contenido de esta, ahora sabía que alguien más era el dueño del corazón de la chica de cabello carbón a la que amaba… y se sentía el más idiota del mundo.

–Se… -la sonrisa en el rostro de Karin, al igual que su sonrojo, desapareció –se nota que la amabas –¡Dios, se sentía la peor idiota del mundo! ¿Cómo podía si quiera imaginar que un chico tan asombroso como Hitsugaya Toushiro se fijaría alguna ocasión en ella? Era obvio que aún le dolía hablar del tema, más en tres años que lo conocía nunca lo había visto salir con nadie… si, ella se podría decir estaba atenta de su vecino, por eso la había tomado por sorpresa aquello.

– ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? Que la amaré siempre porque chicas como ella… no, no hay ¨pocas¨, en verdad es única… Y sé que si hubiera sabido cómo llamar su atención, lo hubiera hecho –lo peor del mundo tal vez son los malentendidos, aquí, ninguno tomaba la iniciativa de decir sus sentimientos, más como parte de los genes Kurosaki, lo impulsivo le surgió a la morocha, no podía quedarse así, por lo menos ya sabía que sería rechazada, pero no se quedaría así, no era conocida por ser la más tranquila y callada del mundo.

_**10, 9, 8, 7…**_

– ¿Sabes algo Toushiro? Eres un estúpido.

– ¿He? –de acuerdo, eso sí lo había sorprendido ¿Ahora porque esa actitud con él?

– ¡Andas tras una chica que no se entera de lo maravilloso que eres! Vales mucho, estoy segura de que ella nunca… –mordió su labio inferior y no pudo evitar su sonrojo, aquel gesto lo hacía para tratar de apaciguarlo, consiguiendo una nula reacción – ¿Sabes? ¡Ella nunca te amara ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo!

_**6, 5, 4, 3…**_

–Karin… yo… –perdida del habla total, mente en blanco, eso sí, nunca de los nuncas se lo esperaba él albino.

–Nada de "Karin yo…" Toushiro Hitsugaya te… –pasó saliva pesadamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos turquesa, bueno, ya se lo había dicho ¿Qué más daba repetirlo? –yo te amo y no, no fue amor a primera vista… aunque sin duda eres muy atractivo, ¡Pero no fue eso lo que me enamoró! Fue… fue esa actitud seria, a cierto grado de frialdad, tu responsabilidad, amabilidad, lo dulce que eres, lo considerado, lo protector… todo de ti…

Si yo supiera cómo hacer

Para que me mires una sola vez

Seria tu chico ideal

Me sentiría inmortal

–Karin escúchame…

–Recházame si quieres, pero te amo ¿De acuerdo? Así de sencillo y que seas un idiota no… –silencio por ambos… la cantata de la morocha no pudo seguir su curso porque sus labios habían sido capturados por los de el chico de cabellera blanquecina, la había besado, superficial sí, pero dios ¡Que la tenía derritiéndose!

_**2, 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

–Feliz año nuevo Karin… te amo… –Toushiro sonrió solo para ella, quien por cierto aumentó su sonrojo y por inercia bajó su rostro, el de orbes aguamarina alzó su rostro por la barbilla sin dejar de sonreírle –seré un idiota, pero se que eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré jamás.

–Pero tú no… y yo…

–Karin, creí que era alguien más el que te gustaba, como Yukio o alguien más… por eso pensé que te había perdido… no sabes la dicha que me das con esas sencillas palabras… –aun sin entender la Kurosaki ladeo un poco su rostro sonrojado –desde hace tres años estoy enamorado como un tonto de ti… por eso mi actitud insegura contigo, por eso casi no decía nada cuando hablábamos en el pasillo o al vernos –tomó aire a la par que sus manos tomaron el rostro de la chica para acunarlo en ellas –como eres, eres perfecta y solo tú, tienes mi corazón. Te amo Karin.

Ella sonrió, lo que le decía tenía sentido ahora…

–Feliz año nuevo Toushiro… –cruzó su mirada ágata con la turquesa de él, notando sinceridad total en sus ojos –eres… el chico ideal para mí.

Inmortal…

Hitsugaya soltó el rostro de ella y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó su cintura mientras que con su mano derecha bebió un poco de sidra sin desviar la vista de los ojos ónix líquido de la dueña de su corazón ¿Para qué era que necesitaba ya las uvas? Si tenía algún deseo ya los iría concediendo el tiempo, después de todo esa maravillosa chica correspondía sus sentimientos, Se pasó la sidra y metió a su boca unas cuantas uvas a la par de las campanadas de media noche, una por cada uno de los sueños que tenía, la morocha por su parte se había terminado todas sus uvas y observó curiosa.

– ¿Por qué no te comes todas Toushiro? –cuestionó mientras indagaba.

–Una por cada deseo –Karin siguió con la incógnita dibujada en su rostro –la primera para que aceptes ser mi novia, la segunda por tener una relación duradera con la chica más hermosa del mundo y la tercera… –le robó un beso superficial – para sí es posible, en algún momento, llegar a tener una larga, saludable y plena vida a tu lado, Karin, para así ser inmortal en tu corazón.

…

…

* * *

**¡Ta tan! Bueno, malo, tomatazos ¿Pastelasos? U otras cosas que terminen en asos son bienvenidos, pero los mejores serán los reviewasos (?) si, ok me está comenzando a afectar andar sin internet XD jajaja bien ya, les dejo la historia, espero les guste, si no… pues ya que e_e pero déjenme un review diciéndome "No me gusto" XD y sip, aquí es IchiRuki, HitsuKarin (inner: no… ¿En serio?) shuu… ejem, también YukiHina, TensaYuzu y otras parejas que por ahí son mencionadas jajajaja ok ya…**

**PD: este es mi segundo Song-fic, por lo menos el segundo subido, porque UFFF tengo muchos escritos jajaja ¿Alguien notó mi cambio de seudónimo -nick- en este fic? ¿No? u_u Bueno, lo cambié, no se si esta más largo o corto pero este me gustó :3**

**¿Un review *w*?**

**Los quiere**

**…**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**


End file.
